Krzysztofparzych gets grounded on his birthday
Voices Krzysztofparzych - David Joe - Joey Blue - Kimberly Murray - Paul Greg - Zack Jeff - Brian Anthony - Eric Steve - David PBS P-head - David Evil Murray - Evil Genius Nickelodeon: Paul Viacom: Dave Plot Today is Krzysztofparzych's and Evil Murray's Birthday, But he does not get want he want because he is forbidden from stuff made by The Wiggles & Dora The Explorer. Stuff he got *Blue's Clues DVDs (Blue's Biggest Stories & Blue's Big Musical Movie) *Blue's Room DVDs (Snacktime Playdate & Beyond Your Wildest Dreams) *Jimmy Two Shoes DVDs *Open Season 1, 2 & 3 DVDS *Rugrats In Paris: The Movie DVD *Pretty Cure Dolls *New Bandai Go! Princess Precure Pretty Music Princess Palace DX Royal dress up key set *Baby Ai-Chan Plush *The Ripping Friends DVDs *Sega Genesis *Ristar for The Sega Genesis *Sonic The Hedgehog for the Sega Genesis *Atari 2600 *E.T. for The Atari 2600 *A Letter from Viacom's V Of Doom Joe got them from amazon for his birthday because they are not from The Wiggles & Dora The Explorer. That's what he got to avenge the death of his brother, Steve. NOTE: This is the first Stick Figure video to be in high definition. Transcript Joe: Since you killed my brother Steve, i will revive him! you're not getting any stuff made by The Wiggles & Dora The Explorer Franchises. Krzysztofparzych: But Joe, I killed him because he tried to defeat me! Evil Murray: i agree with him Joe: That doesn't care! Because you're grounded. This means no anything related to The Wiggles & Dora The Explorer! Joe: That's right, Krzysztofparzych and Evil Murray! You get nothing for your birthdays! Joe: But we got you something for you. Krzysztofparzych: Really? Joe: Yes, They're in the Living Room. Murray: i agree, my evil clone! go to bed Greg, Anthony and Jeff: yeah (Brian, Zack, Eric) Steve: And i am revived! time to die! P-Head: time to use my split Joe: Me & Blue got you DVDs & Video Games that are not from The Wiggles or Dora The Explorer, such as DVDs, Blue's Room DVDs, Jimmy Two Shoes DVDs, Open Season Trilogy on DVD, Rugrats In Paris: The Movie on DVD, Pretty Cure Dolls, A New Bandai Go! Princess Precure Pretty Music Princess Palace DX Royal dress up key set, A Sega Genesis Console, A Atari 2600 Console, Ristar for the Sega Genesis,Sonic The Hedgehog for the Sega Genesis, Atari 2600 E.T, The Ripping Friends DVDs, A Baby Ai Chan plush & A letter from Viacom's V Of Doom. Viacom (offscreen): Dear Krzysztofparzych and Evil Murray, Since you killed Joe's brother Steve, You will not watch, play or listen to stuff made by The Wiggles & Dora The Explorer. I got you stuff made by Pretty Cure, Sony Pictures Animation, Sega, Atari, Blue's Clues, Blue's Room, The Ripping Friends, Jimmy Two Shoes & Rugrats. Nickelodeon: i agree with my dad, you only watch baby shows from my son nick jr., now watch it! Category:Birthday stuff Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Stuff Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:All Krzysztofparzych Deserves